TIMELINE for the Lyraverse, as constructed by Eve Hawke
by Eve Hawke
Summary: This is not a fic, but a timeline, shared at the request of my readers. No reviews are necessary; read only if you are interested in how events unfold in the Lyraverse, as seen in my fics including "The Teyrn's Daughter and the King's Son" and "Seeds of the Future", among others. Updated as the world is fleshed out and the story progresses.


_This is not a fic, but a timeline to support my "Lyraverse" stories, including "The Teyrn's Daughter and the King's Son" and "Seeds of the Future", among others. Til now I've kept this as a private document for my own reference, but now that I'm writing more detailed fiction and dates are getting involved (and with the release of the World of Thedas book, and so many "official" dates being mucked up -er, clarified) I decided that posting this was necessary. Keep in mind that, while some of these dates are accurate according to the Wiki and books, some are_ _not__, and are specific to my AU Lyraverse. Also, some dates are not included simply because I haven't had reason to add them yet... Fiona's birth year, for example. Eventually I'll add it, once I decide I need to know how old she is. _

_As events continue to unfold in my stories, I'll update this timeline, though I reserve the right to ignore this document for months at a time. ;-) If something needs updating in a crazy way, PM me and I'll see to it. _

* * *

last update: 6/5/13

**Lyraverse Timeline  
as constructed by Eve Hawke**

8:77 - Birth of Maric Theirin

8:80 - Birth of Rowan Guerrin

8:80 - Birth of Bryce Cousland

8:82 - Birth of Eamon Guerrin

8:83 - Birth of Eleanor (Cousland)

8:85 - Birth of Duncan (Ferelden's Commander of the Grey)

8:86 - Birth of Isolde (Desmarais/Guerrin)

8:92 - Birth of Teagan Guerrin

8:96 - Marriage of Rowan and Maric

8:96 - Marriage of Loghain and wife

8:98 - Birth of Anora Mac Tir

8:98 - Assumption of Redcliffe Arling by Orlesian Arl Marcel Desmarais

8:99 - Birth of Cailan

8:99 - Battle of River Dane (last big battle to reclaim Ferelden from Orlais)

9:01 - meeting of Eamon and Isolde. He is 18, she is 14.

9:02 - Marriage of Eleanor and Bryce Cousland

9:02 - Defeat of Meghren in single combat by Maric - freeing of Ferelden from Orlais.

9:02 - Arl Desmarais leaves Redcliffe and Eamon reclaims it as the Arl. Eamon is 19.

9:02 - birth of Nathaniel Howe

9:03 - birth of Fergus Cousland

9:05 - birth of Delilah Howe

9:05 - (Harvestmere) "The Calling" events - Fiona/Maric conceive Alistair in month of Firstfall

9:06 - birth of Alistair Theirin (17th Matrinalis)

9:08 - birth of Morrigan

9:10 - birth of Lyra Cousland (2nd Drakonis)

9:10 - King Maric allows Grey Wardens back in Ferelden

9:15 - Isolde returns to Ferelden. Loghain begins investigating her, but can find nothing to prevent the marriage.

9:18 - marriage of Eamon and Isolde. He is 35, she is 31.

9:20 - Empress Celene assumes Orlesian throne at age 16

9:21 - birth of Connor Guerrin (12th Haring)

9:22 - Nathaniel Howe is sent to Orlais to be a spy

9:23 - Fergus travels to Antiva, brings Oriana home to Highever, they are married. (Lyra and Eleanor scarlet fever)

9:24 - birth of Oren Cousland

9:25 - disappearance of Maric, marriage of Cailan and Anora, Cailan assumes the throne

9:30 - 5th Blight, death of Cailan, defeat of Archdemon, marriage of Alistair & Lyra, both assume the throne

* * *

_**More dates, for those who can't get enough...**_

* * *

_**9:30 Dragon**_

1st Guardian- Eamon falls ill.

15th Guardian- Isolde sends knights to begin searching for the Urn.

**BEGIN TEYRN'S DAUGHTER KING'S SON**

23rd Guardian- Duncan arrives. Massacre on Highever castle.

28th Guardian - arrival at Ostagar. Meet Alistair. Joining.

1st Drakonis- Battle at Ostagar.

2nd Drakonis- Lyra's Birthday

5th Drakonis- meet Leliana and Sten on the road.

8th Drakonis- arrive in Redcliffe. Undead battle, rescue of Bevin.

9th Drakonis- battle at Redcliffe castle, see Connor and Isolde. In evening, arrive in Lake Calenhad, fight thru Circle Tower.

11th Drakonis - Assassination attempt by Zevran. Lyra wounded.

12th Drakonis - Lyra cured. Zevran joins the party.

13th Drakonis - Connor cured by Mages. Jowan sentenced. Wynne joins party.

14th Drakonis - Party leaves for Denerim.

21st Drakonis - arrive in Denerim. Discover journal and learn of Haven. Meet Goldanna. Meet Bodahn, hire on with him. Meet Isabela at the Pearl.

23rd Drakonis- "King Cailan's Ghost" appears.

28th Drakonis - arrive in Brecilian Forest.

29th Drakonis- find Dalish. Zathrian ends curse.

4th Cloudreach - arrive in Lothering. Sten tries cookies.

6th Cloudreach - head into the Wilds to face Flemeth. Battle for Lothering.

7th Cloudreach - Leave Lothering in morning with 100 townspeople.

12th Cloudreach - arrive in Redcliffe with Lothering's people in tow.

13th Cloudreach - Lyra, Alistair, Zevran, Morrigan & Kestrel head for Haven. Sten, Leliana & Wynne stay with Bodahn and head for Lake Calenhad.

14th Cloudreach - 1st party halfway to Haven.

15th Cloudreach - 1st party arrive in Haven. Alistair has a cold. Fight Eirik, find Genitivi. Smuggle him out of the village and back toward Wynne for healing.

16th Cloudreach - Sten, Leli & Wynne arrive in Lake Calenhad. Leliana encounters Andraste's disciples in the woods.

16th Cloudreach - 1st party finds Anders in woods. He heals Genitivi and advises them to stay put for a day and rest.

17th Cloudreach - Leliana takes the a boat across Lake Calenhad to track the others.

17th Cloudreach - 1st party meet up with Bodahn's party in afternoon, track Leliana back to Haven.

18th Cloudreach - Lyra, Alistair, Wynne, Leliana, Kestrel & Genitivi travel to Temple of Andraste's Ashes. Fight drakes, fight high dragon.

19th Cloudreach - enter final Temple of Andraste's Ashes.

20th Cloudreach - leave for Redcliffe. Cure Eamon.

21st Cloudreach - Meeting with Eamon. Alistair proposes to Lyra. One month until landsmeet.

22nd Cloudreach - begin travel back to Orzammar.

25th Cloudreach - arrive in Orzammar. Meet up with Bodahn and others.

26th Cloudreach - tour Orzammar with Nerav Helmi. Meet with King Endrin. Alistair commissions ring for Lyra. Proving. Drunk in Tapster's.

1st Bloomingtide - Arrive in Redcliffe. Summerday celebration.

2nd Bloomingtide - leave for Denerim.

4th Bloomingtide - nighttime Darkspawn attack on camp. Kestrel tainted. Unknown to Wardens, Eamon leaves for Denerim.

5th Bloomingtide - Kestrel cured by Morrigan.

8th Bloomingtide - Leliana's assassins attack.

9th Bloomingtide - arrive in Denerim. Reunion with Fergus.

14th Bloomingtide - Eamon arrives in Denerim.

17th Bloomingtide - Leliana confronts Marjolaine in evening. Crows storm the estate and attempt to kill Fergus and Alistair and Zevran. Kidnap Lyra. Rescue by Leliana, Alistair and Morrigan. Lyra kills Thomas and Rendon. Find Riordan. Alistair proposes.

18th Bloomingtide - Spend day in Denerim - Zevran/Crow fight, Zev's history.

23rd Bloomingtide - Landsmeet.

25th Bloomingtide - leave for Redcliffe to meet Dwarves and look for the horde.

1st Justinian - arrival in Redcliffe. Sense the Archdemon emerge.

2nd Justinian - War councils. Wardens sense the Darkspawn head for Denerim. Morrigan Dark Ritual.

8th Justinian - arrive in Denerim. Final battle. Archdemon dies, Riordan dies.

2nd Solace - Alistair's coronation.

16th Solace - Wedding.

* * *

_Eventually I may also add the timeline for Seeds of the Future, if folks are interested in that as well. _

* * *

_If you have tips, questions, a desire for clarification, whatever - **please feel free to PM**. Please **do not message me and tell me how this timeline is "wrong"**. It's AU, and I've put a *lot* of thought and research into these dates and timings. So unless you see something that makes no sense, I hope you will respect my take on events and how I've constructed them for my own nefarious storytelling purposes. _

_Reviews are not necessary or desired for this "fic", as this is only a reference doc I am posting for those who are interested in the minute details of my stories. :-) But if this timeline helps you in your own work, let me know! I'd love to know someone else got some good use out of me wracking my brains. :-D_


End file.
